nz_gofandomcom-20200214-history
NZ Go Wiki
Click here for the official website of the New Zealand Go Society (set up in 2017): 'go.org.nz ---- Welcome to the NZ Go Wiki ! This wiki is about the game of Go in New Zealand: players, tournaments, NZ's unique rule set and some history. The New Zealand Go Society has been established for forty years and now has half a dozen active clubs in most major cities. Click here for the official NZGS website, or check out these local Go clubs: * Auckland Go Club * Auckland University Go Club * Palmerston North Go Meetup * Wellington Go Club * Otago University Go Club Events and news Summary of the latest New Zealand news. ''Please add the most recent or future news at top. 2018 *2018 Australian Digital Tournament - entries closed in early February. This is the third such tournament. A kiwi one one of the previous two. 2017 * [[2017 Wellington Open|'''2017 Wellington Open]], '''Nov 25-26 * '''2017 WAGC ** Our man at the WAGC this year was Alan Guerin, a stalwart of the Christchurch Go scene who had recently helped restart the university club there. The WAGC tournament this year was held in Guiyang, capital of Guizhou province of Southwest China. The tournament started on June 4. We posted Alan's results here. *Creation of new official website - link at top of this page - not quite as easy to contribute to, but almost certainly spam-free. Its "Tournaments" pages are generally copied from this wiki (as far back as 2006) but results will presumably be added when available. 2016 * [[2016 Wellington Open|'2016 Wellington Open']], 'Nov 26-27 * [[2016 Auckland Open|'2016 Auckland Open]], 'Sep 24-25 * [[2016 NZ Open|'2016 NZ Open]], '''9-10 July, Auckland ** Winner: Laris Du, undefeated in possibly the strongest NZ open yet. ** Second equal with 4 wins: Kevin Liu, Summer Li, Chao Yang and Roger Li. ** Congratulations to all and well done Laris. Please click the link above to view the results * '''WAGC ** The current WAGC points table, and the tables for 2013, 2014 and 2015 have been published. ** See 'Key Pages on the web site' further down for the link. - If you see any errors in these tables, please let me know so they can be corrected. Thanks, Colin Grierson (secretary@go.org.nz). 'For earlier years' summaries, see "Old news" further down! Key pages on this website *Forum:Name format for articles about people - (Do you want your surname first?) *Community Portal - links to several useful pages *New Zealand Go Society *Clubs (Is your club's entry up to date???) * WAGC points tables * Meeting Minutes *History pages, notably "2013" NewsLetters The above link takes you to what is intended to become a history of NZGS Go News letters (the first dated Nov 2013). What is this website about? This site was complementary to the New Zealand Go Society's first official non-commercial website (which regrettably suffered from vandalism) and may duplicate most of that site's material. Contributors to that site are enthusiastically urged to copy their own material to corresponding pages here. (Please use the same name if practicable.) Some of the original website was preserved on the Internet Archive. Who can help? Anyone may edit most pages of this website, and any member of the NZGS may request administrator rights. School Go clubs The NZ Go Society has been offering an incentive for schools to start a go club. * Spend $175 on five sets for a school club and get: ** free, seven introductory books for the school library (value $150) ** four hours support from your local go club to help set up your go club. For details contact your local club - see Category:Clubs Old news 2015 2015 Wellington Open was held on November 28 and 29. Only eight participants. 2015 Auckland Championships were held on September 26 and 27. Winner Laris Du. For more details follow the link.. Players from six continents and assorted islands gathered at the Montien Riverside Hotel in Bangkok for this year’s World Amateur Go Championship June 7-10. See a list of participants here. John Chen was our representative at the WAGC this year. 2015 Otago Open tournament was to be held on Saturday July 11 2015. 2015 NZ Open was held in Wellington on May 23 and 24. My first tournament as a kyu player: How did I go in my first ever tournament - the 2015 NZ Open?. Mind Sports Olympiad in Thames, 30 May - 7 June 2015. The New Zealand GO Society was very excited to invite players to the 2015 New Zealand Festival of Mind sports. For the first time, Go was included. The festival lasted for two weekends - May 30-31, June 6-7 and was being held in Thames - a short 1.5 hrs drive from Auckland. The GO tournament was at 200 Mary Street, Thames, in the second weekend. On Saturday 6 June 9:30-5:30pm and Sunday 7 June 9:30-3:30pm. Taiwanese professional visiting NZ for 6 months from December 2014. See Taiwan page. She was in Wellington on 5 January at one of the Wellington Go Meetups. 2014 2014 Wellington Open on the 29th and 30th of November Minutes of the 2014 NZGS AGM and financial statements 2014 NZ Open, in Auckland October 11-12: :Winner was Wellington's Chahine Koleejan with an emphatic 5-0 result. His final game with Denis Liu was particularly exciting. A complex fight developed early in the game that grew and grew. Eventually, when it looked like all groups might live Chahine made a rash looking cut. Denis tried to capture the cutting stone (he had to) but Chahine had it all read out and caught Denis's stones in a shortage of liberties - killing a large group in the process. :Second equal on 4 wins were Denis Liu, Ken Xie and Roger Li. For the full results: 2014 NZ Open 2014 Auckland Open August 9-10.thumb|left 2014 Otago Open- 22nd and 23rd of March. Eleven took part. International right|thumb DoYoung played at the KPMC, coming 20th of 52. He had 3 wins from 6 games - but very tough opponents so his SOS was good. Romania - Win Luxemburg - Win Belgium - Win India? - Lose Hong Kong - Lose Japan - Lose Full results at http://www.wbaduk.com/event/premier/index.asp?tab_div=3 Jason Bei played in the 35th WAGC at Gyeongju in Korea in July 2014. He too won half his games, but ended a bit below half way, 30th of 54. Macau - Lose Ireland - Win Serbia - Lose Spain - Lose Turkey - Win Lithuania - Win Slovenia - Win Netherlands - Lose Full results at http://ranka.intergofed.org/?page_id=10900 Congratulations, Jason and Doyoung. Well done! Recent edits Weblogs and other news plain date Blog posts Category:Browse